More Alike Than I Thought
by Joker and the Thief
Summary: Sesshoumaru reminisces about a long ago memory of him and Rin and the words that he'll never forget her saying to him. Warning: fluffiness! Rated K, a little sad, but cute. Enjoy!


**A/N: I had a serious case of Writer's Block and got desperate to write anything to cure it. After 12-hours, I finally got something! _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

**Title: More Alike Than I Thought**

**Genre/Rating: K/**

**Warning: Fluffiness!**

**

* * *

**It was something that centuries could not cover up, even to Sesshoumaru himself. As he sat in the quiet meadow and stared at the night sky, his mind had somehow wondered through all the events in his past. But it was strange; that out of all the awkward and life-altering things he had went through, nothing seemed to bother him as much as the memory of an innocent child's words had.

Oh, so many years had passed since that day when he was companied by the innocent presence of a child. Too many years since he heard the soft humming of a little girl as she sat next to him in the shade under a tree. He could still remember the feeling of large brown eyes staring up at him and the goofy little grin that followed that.

"You know something, Sesshoumaru-sama? We are a lot alike!"

The girl's words along with her giggling caught his attention, and he looked down at her with a questioning glance. "How so are we alike, Rin?"

Rin laughed again and wagged her finger at him. "Nah-uh! Rin won't say, because Sesshoumaru-sama has to see it like Rin does!"

Ridiculous was the first word that had come to his mind, and he was deciding whether or not to stop this little moment of words between him and Rin. But the look she was giving him was wearing him thin, and finally, he gave in.

"I don't understand."

He watched as Rin _tsked_ and let out a sigh. She put a small finger to her chin in thought. "Well," she started, "we both don't like Jaken-sama."

Hmm...she did have a point.

"But one agreeable thing does not mean that we are alike, Rin."

It came as a slight surprise when Rin had appeared indignant at his comment, but it was more _amusing_ to see her cheeks puffed and red.

"That's not true, Sesshoumaru-sama! We have _a lot_ more things that make us alike!"

"And they would be...?"

"Uh..." she bit her bottom lip and he could see the little gears churning in her head. Then, she smiled brightly. "We both are afraid of bugs!"

Now it was his turn to be indignant. Lord Sesshoumaru...afraid!? Of mere _insects!? _The thought would have brought him into a fit of laughter if it wasn't for the feeling of surprise that got to him first. Even if it was cruel, what Jaken said about her proved right at some moments. Rin did spout nonsense.

"Rin, you may need to rethink what you--"

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, it's true! Rin does not lie to you! Remember that one time when that spider dropped down from the tree you were resting under and landed in your hair? Rin thought you were gonna start screaming!"

_'Her memory is good.' _He shifted against the tree and a feeling of caution swept through him.

_'This tree didn't appear to have any spiders on it...did it?'_

"We both have good sense of direction! And we both have long hair! And we both like to stare at the stars at night! And we both like to feel breezes through a field and I know that 'cuz I've seen you do it a lot and you look really peaceful! And we both--"

Instantly, everything became silent, and the sudden tranquility of his surroundings had caused Sesshoumaru to start to worry. His eyes scanned over the girl's face to see many emotions. It was sadness, but maybe was it more of a mellow type of happiness. Whatever it was, it seemed to disturb him to the point of question.

"Rin..."

"We both have acceptance in our hearts."

He stopped dead in his words the minute he heard this, and he could not stop the loud gasp that passed his lips. With eyes slightly wider than they were, he stared at the girl.

"What do you mean by this, Rin?"

She simply smiled and looked up and into his eyes. "We both accept each other. You accept a human like Rin even though Rin knows you don't like humans. And Rin accepts you even though many people have told Rin that demons are scary and not to be trusted." She pulled her legs closer to her and rested her chin on top of them. She smiled sadly as she said, "And we both will remember the other when the other is gone...Rin is sure of that."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as the old memory began to fade, and he stared up into the night sky once again.

An obscure smile appeared on his face and he chuckled softly.

"We are indeed...more alike than I thought...Rin."

_**END**_

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I'm not liking how I ended the story, but it's an okay ending anyway. **

**Read and Review please!**

**Lots of luv,**

_**-Joker and the Thief**_


End file.
